callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riot Shield
I need help moving this page to the correct name; can someone unprotect the title Riot shield? custom? "The shield's appearance can be customized according to the player's preference." could someone show me an Example/Source? --Cpt Jack House 22:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I can't remember the exact source, tis from a while back. Some article saying you could put a custom logo on it or something. OmgHAX! 14:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's weird, because once a player selects the Riot Shield, there are no customization options, unlike when you select a weapon. --Azncutthroat 02:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The hell? Who is constantly editing the page and putting homosexual nonsense onto it? some guy named emptyinfinity is gay? Could we ban those IP's? or at least... that 71.87.157.74? Seriously, we don't need that stuff here. ive already contacted an admin.Guthix's mage2 22:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm thinking about removing this sentence from Trivia: Many players consider the Riot Shield a "noobish weapon" because you can't kill the player easily and they will bash you to death. Ddd44 :Don't think; be bold and do it. --Scottie theNerd 10:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Penetration? A number of times, I've used the riot shield and been killed by players who simply shot at me. I simply assumed that the FMJ attachment was the counter to a riot shield, until I saw my brother using an Intervention with FMJ shoot at an enemy riot shield user with no effect. Has anyone had similar experiences? --Azncutthroat 03:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :The shield only protects from the front. You can still be killed if they manage to hit your sides, or if your feet are exposed. OmgHAX! 21:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::nope, no bullet penetration. too bad. it's proofed against .50 BMG FMJ bullets. skill, no portable shield in the world protects against that baby. --TNT LotLP 22:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, if you are moving, even if crouching, with the riot shield sometimes as small part of your torso can become exposed. 22:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::that's true, but didn't we all know that? We're talking about penetration here. --TNT LotLP 23:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::From the players perspective, it seems like penetration though 23:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorry to bring back this dead topic, but there is a section under Trivia that says it can be penetrated with FMJ weapons such as the Intervention. If no one has gotten evidence either way, I'll go ahead and remove it. --Shockwolf10 10:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Damage? What does the damage stat mean for weapons? I'd guess that players have 100 health, and 1 damage = 1 health. But if that's true, than the Riot Shield does not necessarily do 50 damage in multiplayer, it could actually do 50 - 99 damage (all of those values are 2 hit kills). Can someone explain exactly how the damage stat works? 02:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah it's out of 100 per bullet I think. So the Riot Shield would be 50-50 until we get it proven wrong (It can be >50 and <100 but we wouldn't know unless someone goes through the game files). The bash takes 2 hits to kill, so it's our estimate that it's 50 per hit. If you use Stopping Power or Juggernaut, multiply the damage by I think 25%? I forget what the multiplier was. Also, the body parts have different multipliers for different weapons, like how an SMG might have a 1.5x multiplayer for a headshot and something or somewhere else would have a 1.1. 02:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tips and tricks "if you change your sensitivity settings in the options to insane then spin around (crouched) the riot shield you are almost immune to enemy fire. However, you cannot really attack or see anything." Whoever wrote this sentence is the greatest comedian history has ever known. It's completely wrong obviously, but trying it out has caused me to giggle uncontrollably Semtex If your riot shield gets stuck with semtex, can you switch it with a weapon the ground, run away, and survive?--Poketape 20:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 20:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw a video where they try that and it works. Another tactic is to just charge whoever threw it at you so you can take them out too. Recury 16:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd argue a superior tactic there is to charge them while using Blast Shield. Mechanical 42 17:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::If they stick you and you're using blast shield, it still kills you. Recury 19:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Article title I "moved" the Riot Shield article once before from "Riot shield" to "Riot Shield", and I see that it's been moved back. I'm a bit curious as to why this article (along with Thermal scope, and perhaps other articles) uses a lower case title rather than capitalising both words, considering the predominant usage of the latter in-game, in the article and in common speak. Is there a technical or grammatical basis for this? --Scottie theNerd 00:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) New Potential Strategy So I've been playing with the riot shield recently and decided to try playing with nades + the Riot shield when I discovered a very interesting fact; Even though the grenade throw animation is longer in first person than a knife throw, the period of time during which it exposes ones body is actually much shorter, and exposes less of the body during the animation. Combine this fact with stickies, stuns and the scavenger perk, and this can make for a very effective grenadier type class. You throw stuns so that people cant escape, and score a free melee if they're alone. You can also use your riot shield to pressure people back into your stickies. Scavenger ensures that the fun never ends..... 00:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) you have got to be kidding me!!!! i got a game winning killcam with my riot shield finally on ps3 and i didnt get the emblem so what gives people? :I assume you had the "Finishing Moves" challenges unlocked already? (can't remember what lv it is) Bullet deflection? One of the loading screen "Intel" tips say Riot Shields can kill people with deflected bullets. Has anyone seen this happen? I personally have not, and I would like to see someone test the properties of deflecting bullets with the riot shield, so we can have more info on this...